BURN
by lugia flyhight
Summary: It consumed, not a fire but something far brighter takes hold. Two embrace a flame with mixed intentions. He did always state "Can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen. an X reader (y\n format not used)


**BURN…**

* * *

 _ **Synopsis: It consumed, not a fire but something far brighter takes hold. Two embrace a flame with mixed intentions. He did always state "Can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen"**_

* * *

 **His touch was like ice, chilling her very core. His lips in contrast however burned. Blazing a trail on virgin skin she succumbed to his warmth. His scent, a mixture of potent flavours assailed her senses. She inhaled. Intoxicated by the unique taste.**

 **Tension had escalated between the two over the years. His destructive recklessness clashed with her own ideals. Yet in truth she couldn't deny the charm that exuded from his character…**

 **She sat on the kitchen work surface and he stood and leant against her. He held her close. A gentle hand place to her cheek. She could feel his breath against her skin. She shivered.** **She placed her hands on his broad chest.** **He nipped her neck. She winced. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. Time, though brief appeared to stand still.** **His heart beat against her palms.**

 **The scrappy Australian wasn't known for his patience nor his virtue. However, no one could hold a candle to his loyalties. She admired that. His love for explosives and destruction made him unpredictable. Exciting. Dangerous…**

 **He stole a glance. Her face was blanketed with heat. Mouth slightly open and eyes closed. For a brief moment shock painted his expression. She was enjoying this. His heart raced. Never had a woman touched him so willingly. He giggled.**

" **Rat?"**

 **She regained some composer. His** **features darkened and a sly grin present on his lips. Confusion evident in her expression. He turned his head. She followed his line of sight. Next to her was a spice rack and a pot containing a chilli pepper plant. Her eyes widened. He plucked a small one from the stem.**

 **She became wary. His grin now broad and menacing. He chewed the end of the pepper and swallowed. His prosthetic hand held the back of her neck firm. Carefully he pressed the exposed pepper to her full lips. Juices coated his thumb. His tongue flitted over his teeth. She recoiled. He then pressed his lips against the pepper and quickly discarded it.**

 **Her mouth felt like fire, she gasped at the sudden burn.**

" **Hmmmmph!"**

 **Junkrat's lips pressed against her own with a fervent kiss. She trembled. A wicked sensation of heat and fury enveloped her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair. The Junker's hands** **roamed her body feverishly. His lips offered no reprieve from the relentless sting. She gasped. Junkrat took his opportunity. The Junker's tongue was like an inferno, it danced like a flickering flame and scorched against her own.**

 **A soft moan escaped from her throat. Adrenaline tore through his nerves like lightning, fire warmed his blood and pooled between his thighs. He broke the kiss. Junkrat then nibbled her collarbone and sucked hard. Her breath hitched. A steady hand keeping her against him. His teeth ran over her skin. She was helpless. His enamoured companion now unable to bare coherent thought. He left his mark…**

 **The irradiated outback didn't offer much stability. kill or be killed was the law of the wasteland. Love was replaced with another four letter word. In truth he had no preference towards women. Large, small, skinny it didn't matter. He took release whenever the rare opportunity presented itself. However that was long ago. Now, despite the odds was a woman that** _ **willingly**_ **wanted to be with him. His heart skipped a beat…**

 **Her mouth had become swollen and numb. Heat still emanating as their lips collided once more. Her hands clawed his shoulders. Perspiration peppered her brow. He groaned. Soot and ash blemished his body and face, it concealed the heat of his cheeks. He couldn't deny it. A feeling so strong yet so alien. Not just a fire but something that burned far brighter…**

 **His hand, with a gentle caress let gravity guide it down her body. Junkrat sucked on her tongue. She couldn't deny him. He rested his hand on her thigh. The pepper's fury that painted their lips didn't dissipate. Urges escalated and the fuse was lit.**

 **Taking a bold step he pressed his palm to her groin. Like a shaft of lightning her senses returned. She abruptly parted from him. His grin was ever present and a string of saliva collected between his tongue and her lip. Both were panting heavily.**

 **She scowled at him. Annoyed at how vulnerable she had become. Frustrated at how easily she surrendered to his touch. Wishing she was able to resist and yet…**

" **This** _ **incident**_ **never happened…"**

 **His grin was conceited. His amber eyes held a mischievous gleam. Placing his index finger he swept it over the bridge of her nose. A streak of soot and ash now present on her face.**

" **Ar dirty secret, sheila"**

 **With a wink he turned on his peg leg and ambled away. Abruptly he left the kitchen. His grin turned sinister. Knowing the fire in her belly and the empty feeling between her thighs would leave her irritated. In the dead of night he knew she would yearn for that same intense feeling, not only on her lips but her entire body as well. She would always be reminded… the smell of smoke on her skin, the fire in his eyes and how his lips blazed.**

 **He had left his mark. She pressed her fingers to her lips. She could still feel the burn…**


End file.
